


Vectorized Silhouettes #2: Shadow Girls Fairy Tale

by NakedBee



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, Fanart, vector graphics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedBee/pseuds/NakedBee
Summary: screencap redraw; Shadow Play Girls dressed as The Rose Bride and The Prince





	

  
  



End file.
